


'Last Minute Shopping'

by lady_meatball



Series: A December to Remember [7]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans (Actor) RPF
Genre: Domestic Evans, DomesticEvans!, F/M, Fluff, K C & the Sunshine Band, K&C, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_meatball/pseuds/lady_meatball
Summary: Chris and his family head back to Boston, but before heading back to Lisa’s, he and Josh make a stop for some last minute shopping before Christmas; Katie also one last shopping trip, and the happy couple make use of their unlimited texting plans as Christmas looms closer and closer.





	'Last Minute Shopping'

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings- None, it's really fluffy.
> 
> Texting key-  
> Chris' texts are bolded  
> Katie's texts are bolded and italicised

 

[Originally posted by amerlcachavez](https://tmblr.co/ZCGOQl1dq6eE9)

* * *

 

Sitting in the Orlando airport, Chris was slouched down in the seat he occupied as a jaw cracking yawn slipped from his mouth; the family dotted the bench around him and directly across the walkway, the adults clutching cups of coffee and trying to stay awake in the early morning hour. He had Stella reclined back against his chest just as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He gingerly retrieved it, only making his niece shift slightly as she napped.

_**I miss you** _

Chris glanced from the message to the little clock at the top of the screen.

**I miss you too Babe…why aren’t you sleeping? It’s almost 5 AM there.**

The little dots told him her response was being typed out, and soon the bubble expanded to show the new text.

_**Restless, can’t turn my brain off…tossing and turning. So I thought I’d bug you…how’s the airport?** _

**Boring as hell. None of the stores I like are open, and I’m fighting to keep my eyes open, but I’m not the only one.  
**

**And I’ve got a Stella attached to me, so I’m stuck in one position or risk waking her royal highness up…if I’m gonna have a grumpy woman napping on me, I’d prefer it be you, but…**

**_When does your flight leave?_ **

**8:45. Little over an hour left. I’m hoping I can run into the NASA store, but I’m not holding my breath :(**

_**You don’t need anymore NASA gear! But if you do…get me a hat? ;)** _

**And underwear ;)**

**_You’re a fucking nerd, but I love you._ **

**Takes one to know one there, Ms. Black Rimmed Glasses, Tolkien toting, constellation spotting…**

**_Hey now…don’t make fun of me, or I won’t share my telescope with you :P_ **

Chris chuckled, smiling sleepily as he lifted his left hand to scrub over his face. Scott knocked his arm into Chris’ and he looked over at his brother, eye brow raised.

“What’s she doing up?” He asked, looking over at the screen with a yawn, mumbling grumpily, “ _Someone_ in this family should still be asleep…”

“Couldn’t sleep, she’s got insomnia and is still getting used to not having to be awake at this hour…or the hour it is back in Vegas…” Chris explained softly. Turning his head just a tiny bit more to get a better look at Scott, he couldn’t help but add in a proud but quiet boast, “She sleeps like the dead when she’s with me though…”

“I don’t hear about your sex life, bro…it’s bad enough I share a wall with you at Ma’s…I’m still traumatized thanks to what happened over Thanksgiving…”

Chris couldn’t stop himself from snickering softly as a blush warmed his cheeks.

“You’re an asshole, you know that, _right_?” Scott stated and Chris agreed, nodding with a quiet giggle.

“Believe me, I’m _well_ aware of that…Katie likes to remind me of it as often as she can.” Chris admitted with a tap of his elbow to Scott’s, an amused smirk lifting his expression.

“ _Smart woman…_ ”His brother muttered while rubbing his eyes.

Chris laughed and Stella tensed, so Chris stilled and rubbed his hand over her back to sooth her back into sleep.

“ _I don’t know man_ …she chose _**me**_.” Chris joked, casting a sideways glance to Scott.

Chris caught the grin spread across Scott’s face as he said, “Everybody makes mistakes…even smart women, I won’t hold it against her.”

“ _You fahker…_ ” Chris mumbled, pushing his brothers arm off the thin support between them; another message made his phone vibrate in his hand, and Chris lifted it to check.

**_Tell Scott I’ll kick his ass right after I’m done with kicking yours. I love my Meatball-The Smart Woman You’re Gonna Marry_ **

Chris’ eyes grew round, his forehead lifting high in surprise at the words on his screen; a soft laugh across the walkway caught his attention, and he looked up, finding Shanna giggling behind one hand, her phone clutched in the other.

_“I’m gonna get you for that, Shan…_ ” Chris told her, eyes narrowed with a frown pinching his face together. Her head tilted back and a loud laugh escaped her.

* * *

“You’re _sure_ that you booked it for the afternoon?” Chris asked for the fifth time since arriving back in Boston, as he walked next to Josh on the street in the Downtown District of Boston.

“I booked it, man…” Josh reassured, turning up the collar of his jacket and adjusting his scarf. “I told them it needed to be _completely_ private and _only_ the bare bones staff. They agreed, and we’re late. _Come on_ …”

Josh led him down another half a block, turning right at the corner and heading to the main door, which he held open, ushering Chris in first.

“I’m sorry, we’re closed for the afternoon…” An older man called as he approached from behind a display counter.

“We’re your appointment, sorry we’re late…” Josh called with a wave as the older man smiled and waved them into the store.

“Hello. I’m Lawrence, I’ll be helping you today…you must be Josh…” the man greeted, extending his hand in Josh’s direction for a handshake before turning to Chris with an outstretched hand, “…and you must be…”

“Chris.” He offered, shaking the hand with a boyish smile.

“Welcome.” Lawrence stepped back, arm pointing back towards a low swinging door, adding, “Please follow me, it’s not entirely private out here and from what Josh has told me, privacy is of the _utmost_ importance here…”

Chris led the way, pushing into the short hallway and stepped into the back workroom, normally off limits to the general public, but with no way to block out the view from the street or the building lobby, and the promise of a hefty purchase, concessions could be made, a definite perk of his celebrity Chris noted mentally as he and the other two congregated around a desk.

Lawrence took up his seat, gesturing to the two chairs waiting on the other side of the desk, saying, “Mr. Evans, please rest assured, I’m the _only_ person that knows you’re here, and more importantly, the reason _why_ you’re here today. Why don’t you tell me about what you’re looking to purchase? Tell me about the lady in your life…”

Chris inhaled deeply, taking a moment to think about all he knew about what Katie had mentioned less than a week earlier while they had walked the Strip; blowing the air from his lungs in a long breath, Chris got ready to pick out a ring for his fiancee.

[Originally posted by 08sarchive](https://tmblr.co/ZC19Cf2LieJ72)

“I mean, where do I even begin…” He chuckled with a warm smile; Josh shook his head, looking down into his lap with a laugh.

* * *

It was closing in on two hours later, and Chris, Josh and Lawrence the Jeweler sat at the desk in the backroom, a plethora of settings, stones and wedding sets spread over the ledger pad, accompanied by a sketch pad of custom ideas and the empty coffee mugs the men had used for their beverages. Two hours, and Chris had seen every variation of the type of ring Katie had directed him to, mixing and matching bits and pieces…and the sense of calm that settled over him as he sipped water from his coffee cup as he looked at the mock up resting in the ring holder in front of him told him he had found ‘her ring’.

“What do you think, is this ‘ _it_ ’, Mr. Evans?” Lawrence asked with smile.

Chris looked up from the setting and stone to return the grin with a nod.

“ _Yeah_ , this is gonna be it.”

Lawrence clapped his hands together happily; Josh muttered a quiet, ‘ _Thank fahking Gaahd!_ ’ which made Chris laugh while reaching over with his left hand to clap his friend on the shoulder for a gentle shake.

“ _Alright!_ ” Lawrence proclaimed, reaching for the order pad next to his right elbow. “Let’s get the details of this written down so that way I can get the setting cast and poured this evening…it’s going to mean overtime in an already busy time of year of us…”

“I’m aware…” Chris said, “Whatever the overtime charges are, _it’s fine_ …I appreciate your willingness to work with me on rushing this, and I actually would like to pick out a few more things…do you have earrings that would match or compliment this ring? I figured I’d surprise her with earrings for New Year’s…”

Lawrence’s eyes widened, and Chris was sure he could hear the ‘ca-ching’ of dollar signs racking up in his mind, but with the plan of eloping, Chris figured he’d spend a decent amount of the money that would have gone into planning a ceremony and huge reception in Katie’s ring and spoiling her with one of the suites at Caesar’s. He knew she’d flip out of the price tag when she finally found out, but he didn’t care…this was something he wanted to do for her.

“ _Oh_ …I’m _sure_ I can find earrings that would match…” Lawrence sputtered, making a note on his pad to find earrings before confirming the particulars in question. “So, you’ve decided on a single, thin eternity band, in 14 karat rose gold, with a 2 carat flame diamond in a halo cushion setting…with a matching wedding band for your future Missus. Correct?”

“Yeah. That’s her ring.” Chris nodded, but looking back at the velvet lined tray of diamonds and gemstones in varying sizes, he changed his mind, leaning forward to look at the bigger stone that seemed to be staring him down, telling Lawrence, “Wait… _no_ , I don’t want the 2 carat…I want _that_ one-” He pointed at the stone in question, flashing brilliant in the fluorescent lighting. “-the 4 carat stone. She’s got _big_ …-” He began to say, holding his hands out in front of his chest but Josh laughing next to him brought him out of staying something gentlemanly, so he cleared his throat and lowered his hands as he corrected himself with a chuckle, “-she’s got a big _personality_ …she needs a stone that won’t get lost in all that…”

“Alright.” Lawrence chuckled, trying to hide his blush as he corrected his notes. Looking up he smiled, asking, “Now, will you be needing to pick out a wedding ring for yourself, sir, or has the lady picked one out for you already?”

“No, I’ll need to find my ring too…” Chris informed him with a tired sigh while sitting back into the chair.

“Have you given any thought to what kind of ring you’d like for yourself?”

Chris looked at the a la cart ring still sitting in front of him, smoothing his right hand over the short beard filling in to cover the lower half of his face in the chill of the Massachusetts winter storm approaching.

“If you were looking to stay stylish and even be in fashion with the ring we’ll be creating for you, we do have some nice men’s styles with a brushed tungsten outer band and another metal lining the inside, we could do rose gold if you like, sir…” Lawrence explained, pushing back from the desk to walk to the vault, disappearing for a brief moment and reappearing with a tray of men’s wedding bands, holding one in particular between his thumb and pointer finger to show Chris and Josh. “ _Like this_ …”

“ _That’s nice_ , man…Katie’d like that, I think.” Josh offered, taking the ring to inspect from Chris’ fingers before handing it back to him for another look when Chris reached for it.

“ _Ya know what_ , I think you’re right, bro…” Chris agreed, smiling down at the band, slipping it on to see the total effect of the brushed steel standing out against his skin with just the tiniest hint of rose gold peeking out around his finger if you caught a glimpse from the right angle when he got hit full force with the weight of reality settling over him. 

[Originally posted by 08sarchive](https://tmblr.co/ZC19Cf2LggILL)

His eyes rounded, wide and he blew a breath out in a rush, his right hand lifting to cover his mouth as he looked at his left hand with the new hardware contrasting in stark  relief. “ _ **Holy shit** …I’m getting **married** …_”

Josh burst out laughing next to him, head thrown back; Lawrence stifled his soft chuckles behind his hand, trying to remain professional.

“You’re _**JUST**_ coming to realize this? _Dude_ , **_what the fahk_** have you been on this _last month_?” Josh cracked up, smacking Chris with a hand to his chest.

[Originally posted by nerdofallfandoms](https://tmblr.co/ZRBhrk1v_K1Yt)

“Shit just got _really **REAL**_ …” He laughed, “ _Don’t_ tell anybody, man…they already know I cry over commercials, I don’t need people calling me a pussy for this…”

“I promise, I _won’t_ tell…” Josh told him, shaking slightly with laughter, but he added, “But I _can’t_ promise Katie won’t hear about _this_ at some point…”

“ _ **Motherfahker…**_ ”

Lawrence broke, his professionalism evaporating in an instant as he laughed out loud.

* * *

 The sound of footsteps falling outside the door of my exam was the only thing breaking the eerie silence I sat in, the buzz of fluorescent lights over head blinding me when I tilted my head back to blow a breath out of impatience while my fingers played with the wore, thin cotton of the exam gown I had changed into after a nurse took my vitals and got me settled in to wait for the doctor.

Different posters stared back at me, puppies in a basket, a kitten hanging from a branch, Disney princess…all things meant to ease stressed patients, but considering what I was here for, they weren’t exactly instilling calm and peacefully thoughts.

A soft knock rang from the hallway, and soon the door opened, revealing my doctor’s face as she came in.

“Hello Katie, how are you feeling today? Better I hope, than the last time I saw you…” Dr. Hildabrand said while extending a hand to shake with mine. “You certainly look better, that’s for sure…”

I nodded, smiling as I answered, “I mean, yeah…I’m better. Recovering, but I think that’ll take time…”

“You mean mentally? Emotionally?” She asked over her shoulder as she turned to wash her hands before looking over the newest update to my chart. 

“Yeah. Physically, I’m…good. I’m tired and cranky, my body aches…but I always get like that before I start.” I admitted, shifting my weight to one side to scratch at an itch on the back side of my thigh before sitting back, smoothing the gown around my leg nervously.

Dr. Hildabrand sat on the stool next to the rolling desk, wiping her hands before reaching to drop the used paper into the waste basket.

“You haven’t started yet?”

“No, but I think this exam might just make it happen, I’ve been up and down peeing all night and I can feel the cramps looming, just waiting for their cue.” I explained, rubbing the heel of my palm over my forehead in a tired voice. 

“Anything out of the ordinary you’d like to discuss?” The Doctor asked; I shook my head, ‘no’ with a shrug. “Alright…when we last talked, you had brought up wanting to talk about birth control options…is that something you’d still like to talk about?”

“Actually…” I called, swallowing and trying to hide the blush I felt warming my cheeks, “I’ve, _uhhhh_ … ** _WE’VE_** talked-”

“You and the father? Your boyfriend?” Dr. Hildabrand asked, looking up from typing in notes to the laptop with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, he and I finally talked about what happened, we had long discussion and…” I paused, breathing deeply before expelling it in a rush and continuing to explain, “Well, if you say everything’s on the up and up…if you give the ‘all clear’, I think we’d like to forego birth control and start trying. On purpose…”

Both her eyebrows lifted high, showing her surprise at my admission.

“Oh?” She asked. “Well, my only concern, at least until I finish your exam today, is how you’re coping through the emotional loss, you were extremely distressed when I saw you last month, my dear…”

“Believe it or not, I’m actually in a really good place, mentally right now.” I confessed, feeling a genuine smile pull the corners of my mouth as I thought about Chris, about how much I loved him, about everything he’d come to mean to me, about the way he had become a rock for me to lean in the gloom of all that happened, and especially about how in eleven days I’d be marrying him. “I’ve been blessed to have an amazing man by my side, leading out of the fog of grief I was in…he’s been the best thing, the best therapy.”

The doctor looked at me with narrow eyes, gauging me and the words I had just spoken before adding, “I can see the truth in that, but I’d like you to think about the possibility of seeing a therapist, just to work through any lingering grief or other emotions. I think that might be good for you. Will you think about it?”

“I’ll think about it, see what he has to say…” I agreed.

Doctor Hildabrand smiled softly at me, pushing the little wheeled cart away, asking, “Alright, are you ready to get this over with?”

I groaned, making a noise at the back of my throat, but nodded my agreement.

“Yeah…can I have one of the lollipops in the drawer after we’re done though?”

That got a small chuckle from her, but when she reached over, opening the drawer, I saw her face fall into a frown.

“Looks like we’re all out of lollipops in this room…but I’ve got stickers.” She offered. She rummaged in the drawer for a brief moment, turning back to show me the different designs she now held. “Which one would you like-Minions, My Little Pony, Lightening McQueen, Disney Princesses, Tinkerbell, or the Avengers?”

I tried to bite back a smile, but failed miserably as I leaned forward, wanting a closer look at the stickers.

The Tinkerbell one was cute, but the Avengers sticker had Cap front and center.

“I’ll take the Avengers one.” I grinned.

“I thought you might…” Dr. Hildabrand said softly, a knowing smile tugging at her mouth; my eyes rounded and she laughed before coming clean, “I saw you in the magazines at the grocery store…you make a very handsome couple, and I’d like to be the first to tell you that you’ll have very beautiful children. Congratulations, dear…he seems like a very nice young man.”

I covered my mouth, speechless at my doctor having put two and two together and being privy to the fact that Chris and I were going to be working on starting a family very soon.

“Alright-” she said, standing to wash her hands once more, instructing me, “-scoot to the edge and lay back, let’s get started!”

* * *

[Originally posted by scandinaviansky](https://tmblr.co/ZAs9Wy2GCH3zr)

Chris couldn’t deny that he was jealous upon walking up the steps to the backdoor of his mother’s house, Josh in tow right behind him; the rest of his family had been home for hours now, and here it was nearing nightfall before he walked in, ready to eat dinner, shower, pull on sweats and relax with his dog snuggled up to him while laying flat out in bed with a book until he fell asleep…the only thing missing was the warm and loving woman he’d be spending the rest of his life with.

The soft shush of the sliding door breaking the airtight seal and rolling open to allow them entrance had apparently caught the attention of the family canine’s as Dodger and the others came rushing into the kitchen and dining nook to investigate, bubbling over with excitement at recognizing Chris and Josh.

“ _Hey bud_ …I missed you!” Chris said, dropping to a knee to ruffle Dodger’s fur and ears, leaning down to kiss the top of his head while the dog tilted his head up to lick kisses to his dad, telling him he missed him too. “Were you a good boy for Grandma while I was gone? Your Momma misses you, see sent goodies for you, bud…”

“Chris?” Lisa called, voice growing louder as her footsteps told him she walked down the hall from the living room.

“Hey Ma…is there any dinner left?”

“There’s some pizza left…it’s in the fridge.” Lisa told him as she walked up to him, motioning for him to stand and give her a hug. “How did your trip to Christopher’s Haven go? Were the families happy to see you? ”

Chris cringed deep down inside, the guilt of not being entirely honest with his mother sitting like lead in his stomach. It hadn’t exactly been a lie, they had gone by the house to hand out a few presents, take some pictures and bolster the holiday spirit around the house, but only after taking care of his personal business, business his mother _couldn’t_ know about right now…

“They were. The kids…they enjoyed it. It was a good visit…” Chris told her, feeling the guilt beginning to grow when she spoke up.

“It must have been a good visit, Chris, you were gone all afternoon!”

“ _Yeah_ …we, _uhhh._..we weren’t at the home the whole afternoon…” Chris began to say as she stepped away and turned to Josh, arms outstretched to hug him too.

“ ** _I_** had some errands I had to run.” Josh butted in, shifting the conversation and putting the spotlight on him to keep Chris’ plans from accidentally being exposed. “Chris was kind enough to help me with some last minute Christmas shopping, Ma…”

“He’s such a sweet boy… _my darling, darling boy_ …” Lisa smiled, looking back at Chris with beaming pride. 

[Originally posted by weheartchrisevans](https://tmblr.co/Z4C7Hl1qYsByH)

Chris let a groan sound off in his mind, feeling terrible at her praise for lying to her, but the alternative of her finding out about his plan to elope ahead of time would only mean an even bigger headache, and the guilt trip to end all guilt trips…

“I’m gonna go… _I gotta go piss_ ,.” Chris blurted, needing to remove himself from the kitchen as soon as possible. 

“Thanks for sharing, Chris…” His mother answered, unimpressed.

Calling back over his shoulder as he walked to the door, he asked with grin, “Grab a plate for me, _please_? And a beer!”

[Originally posted by closer-to-the-edge-of-glory](https://tmblr.co/ZfD6Hw22xNX8W)

He walked down the hallway, calling his greeting with wave to his siblings in the living room as he opened the door to the downstairs powder room, slipping inside and closing the door behind him; Chris leaned back against the door, blowing out a deep breath in relief, pulling his phone from his pocket.

**I ALMOST told Ma we’re eloping next week.**

Katie’s response was quick, making his phone buzz in his hand five seconds later, while Chris was shrugging out of his jacket. He draped it over the counter top of the sink before checking the text.

_**ALMOST?? I thought you didn’t want her or your sisters knowing?** _

He typed out what happened, hitting send before setting his phone on the edge of the counter, going back to the urgent business at hand. 

He was in the middle of emptying his bladder when the screen lit up, telling him Katie’s newest text had come in. 

Finishing up, he got situated once more, rinsing his hands and drying off on the hand towel hanging next to the sink before checking what she had sent.

**_Well, thank God for Josh…Chris, if you’re going to feel guilty about keeping this from her, just tell her._**

**_You won’t be able to live with yourself if you lie to her, I know you too well, and yes, you’re a great actor, but she’ll fucking BREAK you…_ **

He laughed.

**Yes she will, especially if she keeps up with all this ‘My sweet, darling boy…doing charity work and visiting sick kids days before Christmas’ bullshit…no, I can’t tell her.**

**She’ll be so mad, and I can’t do that to her before Christmas…I’ll tell her AFTER, and then she’ll be mad and it won’t affect a holiday for her and everybody else….**

**_She’s still gonna beat your incredibly handsome ass Baby…_ **

**She’ll have to fly to California or China to do it!**

**Why do you think I wanted to get married before I had to leave for press and filming…she’ll have to hunt me down!**

**_There’s only one minor problem with your plan genius…you’re leaving your new wife behind to deal with it._ **

**I’m telling you, we’ll get all your documents changed, and you can come join me for the second half of February…**

**_And I told YOU…I still have clients that I committed to, and it’s gonna take longer than six weeks to get my named changed and all the paperwork cleared, get my new documents…_ **

**_No, if your mom shows up on the doorstep in L.A. while you’re gone, I’ll point her to the airport and give her your hotel info myself!_ **

**You wouldn’t rat me out…**

**_Try me :P_ **

Chris smiled down at the screen, loving her challenge.

[Originally posted by voldyhugss](https://tmblr.co/ZmBJ9l1g0SRJ5)

**So sassy tonight…what’d you do today?**

He picked up his jacket, and headed out to hang it up in the entryway and then migrated back into the kitchen, his phone buzzing in his hand.

**_Just hanging out around here, organizing what I’ve packed so far, took a long nap before my doctor’s appointment, just got home from it actually…my internal clock is all effed up, I don’t know what to do with myself now that I don’t have to keep weird hours, and besides…I don’t have you to tire me out ;)_ **

Chris stopped, standing half in the hallway, and half way in the kitchen, looking down at his phone for a long moment before he typed out a response.

**How much more packing do you have to get done?**

**_Not much, it mainly just cleaning now, and getting my Christmas tree packed up. The rest is stuff I’ll use until we load up the Uhaul and blow this popsicle stand._ **

Licking his lips, Chris thought about what she’d just told him, the noise of his mom, Josh and Shanna talking in the kitchen and the rest of the family in the living room hitting him from both sides.

**Tell you what, just relax and when I get to town, I’ll help you finish up around the apartment.**

**Relax, have fun, sleep in, go see a movie, go shopping…you’re not a creature of the night anymore, no getting up at 4AM anymore, do you hear me?**

**_At least not until the alarm is a crying baby, right?_ _;)_ _  
_ **

Chris smiled, his heart full to bursting at the words occupying the bubble on her side of the screen.

**Exactly.**

**So, tomorrow…I want you to not even think about working around your apartment, go get your nails done, go get a massage…do something for you, okay?**

**_Deal, Captain. ;)_**       

[Originally posted by nerdistindustries](https://tmblr.co/ZPTWTw1om8T44)

Her text was accompanied by a familiar GIF of him in the blue super suit.

Chris laughed, shaking his head.

**REALLY? COME ON, Babe…if anybody is gonna be sending GIF’s of me, it’s gonna be ME…**

**And besides, you’re a few months early with that one :P**

**_Don’t you mean…_   
**

[Originally posted by swift-timberlake-hough](https://tmblr.co/Z8vmif2L9rkdk)

**Gahhhhddamnit…**

**_You set me up PERFECTLY for that, Chris…_ **

**I’ll bide my time, JUST you wait…but I’ll get my revenge for that, Mrs. Evans.**

**_:}_ **

**_Say it again…_ **

**MRS. EVANS. Now, behave and go relax!**

**I love you Tinkerbell XXX**

Chris stuffed his phone back into his pocket, shaking his head ever so slightly as he continued walking into the kitchen to heat up some of the leftover pizza, but then he remembered the significance of today for Katie, muttering quietly to himself while retrieving his phone yet again, “ _Shit…_ ”

**Hey, how was your doctor appointment by the way?**

**What’d she have to say?**

**_How nice of you to ask… :P_ **

Chris chuckled as he stopped at the counter in front of the pizza box. His mother, sister and friend had spread out in the kitchen, gathering up more food and drinks to be taken into the living room, and they paid him little mind as he typed out another message just as Katie’s text came into his in box.

**_It’s always a highlight…spending time with my feet in the stirrups, business on display while staring up at some kitten hanging on a branch above me on the ceiling and my doctor tries to make small talk after dropping the news that she KNOWS you and me with her fingers feeling around inside me…  
_ **

**Smartass**

**WHAT?!?!**

_**Yeah…she dropped that bomb and I swore her to secrecy.  
** _

**_She said everything looks good, the preliminary on my blood work came back fine but they sent it off to check levels and to get a definite answer to if I’m anemic or not…she said everything looks like it’s healing and brought up birth control._ **

**_She was a little surprised at my telling her I didn’t want birth control and was planning on trying again soon if she’d give me the okay, or a projected length of time…but she said I was physically cleared._ **

**_She mentioned the idea of talking to a professional about what happened, to help me mentally if I was having trouble processing…_ **

****_So…depending on when I finally start, we can start trying when you get back here next week ;) ** _She said we’re going have beautiful babies._  
**  
_

Chris stared at the first four texts, rereading them twice before he stopped on the latest text, smiling like a fool, frozen in front of the food on the counter.

**I love you.**

The little bubble flashed at him and soon his smile grew even bigger with the arrival of a new message.

**_I love you too, Chris. SOOO MUCH. XXX_ **

“ _Chris_? Aren’t you gonna get some dinner?”

“ _Yeah_ , Ma…sorry, Kay was texting me…” He called, clearing the app and locking his phone, slipping it into his pocket and reaching for the plate that had been left next to the cardboard box for him.

Footsteps came padding back down the hall, and he heard his mother asking, “How’s Katie doing tonight? What’s she up to?”

Glancing back over his shoulder, Chris smiled at her as she closed the distance, her hand resting on the back of his shoulder before she stopped next to him.

“Well, she, _uhhh_ …she had a doctor’s appointment today. A checkup, to make sure she’s recovering alright after… _after what happened_.”

“ _Oh_?” She asked, her forehead lifting slightly in surprise at the knowledge he had just passed along. “And what did the doctor have to say? Is everything okay, Chris?”

Chris lifted his right arm, twisting to wrap it around her shoulders, pulling her in for a half hug and a kiss to her temple before he reassured her, saying, “Katie said everything looked good, _at least_ ,all the initial feedback was good, but they took blood to test for anemia and to make sure she’s good…Ma, I, _uhhh_ …there’s something I want to tell you…”

Lisa stepped back, her left eyebrow raising in a high arch as her eyes narrowed as she looked at her oldest son with skepticism.

Chris raised his hands, offering unspoken surrender with the vulnerability the gesture projected. “It’s not anything bad…”

“The _last time_ you told me _that_ , you informed me that your girlfriend of _two months_ had just lost an _unexpected_ pregnancy, Chris… _forgive me_ for _immediately jumping to conclusions_ …” Lisa reminded him with an unimpressed motherly glance.

“I ** _know_** , and I’m **_sorry_** …” He apologized, but his mother hadn’t finished apparently…

“You know I love you, _hell_ , you know I love _her_ … _it’s just_ …you’re _thirty-five_ years old, Christopher. I _never_ would have thought you’d be doing **_that_** , _not at this age especially_! It just took me by surprise, is all…and I’ll be very happy to welcome her to family when you two do _eventually_ get married. I told you last month, she’s good for _you_ …and I can see that _you’re_ good for _her_. And I’m assuming with the news you just told me, you’ll be trying to make me a grandmother again ** _sooner_** rather than _later_ , **won’t you**?”

[Originally posted by nerdofallfandoms](https://tmblr.co/ZRBhrk1tjQR5u)

Chris felt his face lift with a big smile; nodding, he let a happy sigh slip from him before telling her, “ _We’re gonna try_ …”

“Any word on when you’ll be getting married? Or should I expect a grandbaby _first_?”

Licking his lips, Chris took a moment to think of how he wanted to phrase this and not flat out lie to his mother, so he told her, “ _No_ , Katie’s working on wedding plans now…we’ll start trying with the coming New Year, but we’ll be married _before_ we bring a baby into the world.” 

Smiling down at her, Chris pressed another kiss to her head, this time her forehead, as his mother let a little sigh of her own escape, so he added, “ _Actually_ …you know how I was planning on heading back to Vegas after Brian’s wedding?”

Lisa nodded, her left hand rubbing a comforting swath up and down his back.

“ ** _Welllll_** …that’s kind of what I wanted to talk to you about…I’m _not_ gonna be in the wedding anymore, Scotty’s taking my place, well, _HIS_ rightful place…he should have been a groomsman all along.” Chris rambled before he caught himself and got back on track, explaining, “I’m, _uhh_ …I’m gonna open presents Christmas morning, and spend the morning here with you guys, but, _uhhh_ …-” he paused, clearing his throat, “-not being with her for our _first_ Christmas is _**too fahking much** for me to manage_ , Ma…I’m flying out of Logan early Christmas afternoon to surprise Kay at her mom and stepdad’s house in Pahrump. I wanted to tell you with enough time to get the family together…”

“ _Chris…_ ” Lisa breathed, hands leaving his waist and back to touch his bearded cheeks.

“Ma… ** _I have to_** , I’m **so** torn…wanting to be _here_ , with you and the kids…but she’s become _so much a part of me_ …” He tried to explain, but with the emotions building inside him over the reality that his life was changing so rapidly, tears welled and he fought back a catch in his throat.

“ _It’s okay_.” His mother whispered, her thumbs wiping under his eyes to collect the tears about to spill onto his cheeks. “ _It’s okay, Chris_ …I _understand_ , darling. I _knew_ this was going to happen someday, and now that this day has finally come, _I’m just glad it’s **her**_ …”

Not able to hold back the tears, Chris felt the weight of so much stress and anxiety lift off him with his mother’s approval. The guilt of not telling her everything was still there, but the most important part was over, she knew he’d be cutting his time short back home on Christmas Day and gave her blessing, but he couldn’t deny the shift in her gaze, attempting to hide her heartbreak. 

Mother and son both sniffed loudly, clearing their stuffy noses while trying to bolster one another with sad, soggy half smiles.

“We got a couple of packages from Las Vegas, we picked them up on our way back from picking up the pizza.” Lisa told Chris with a laugh, adding, “Two **_very good sized packages_** …she’s gonna fit right in, Chris. She buys **too** many presents, and **never** asked for anything in return, but…I guess _**you’re**_ all she wants…”

Chris couldn’t hold in his soggy laugh, nodding in agreement, saying, “I ask myself _how_ I’m going live up to the privilege of her having chose **me** to be the man she spends the rest of her life with _every damn day_ , Ma…”

“ _Will you stop with the self deprecating remarks, Chris_? She’s **_exactly_** the person you need in your life, by your side, and **you** are the ** _exactly_** right person for _her_ …and as your mother, **I** appreciate the fact that she calls you out on your bullshit. _Keeps you grounded_ …but as I was saying, she never made mention of what she would’ve liked for Christmas, which made shopping difficult for your sisters, brother and I…so, we… _well_ , we pooled our resources of what we know about Katie, and found something we thought she could appreciate…”

Chris felt his brows crash down in confusion, no doubt emphasizing the look he wore, asking her to explain.

“ _I’m sure you’ll find out soon enough_. Best you find out from her…” Lisa smiled, stroking her thumb over his cheek lovingly, “You have your sisters to thank, they worked on this while making that book you asked them to get together…I think it will complement whatever you did with that video you made for her.”

“When did you send it? She hasn’t told me she got a package or anything…” Chris asked, wiping away what was left of his slip of emotion with his left hand.

“The 15th, it _should_ be there…” Lisa said, a small frown spreading over her face at the news.

“You sent it on her birthday?” Chris asked; Lisa nodded. “She sent her packages two days _later_ …let me see if she’s checked her mailbox… _here_ -” He said, opening the box to pull three slices from what remained of the pizza, two pieces with pepperoni and one with everything, handing over the plate to his mother and reaching for his phone in his pocket again, “-will you warm those up for me while I call Katie and see what’s going on?”

* * *

I had just turned the faucet off, stepping into the tub and sinking into the water to get comfortable when the music I had turned on abruptly stopped and another song started up, telling me Chris was calling.

“ _Son of a_ … ** _Christopher_**!” I groaned as I pulled myself back up, standing to reach for my phone where it rested on the edge of the counter. 

I accepted the call, snagging the other little paper bag from Lush off the counter as well to add another bomb to the water. _“What do you want **NOW**?”_ I asked sarcastically, smiling at the fact we had just been in contact a few minutes earlier and here he was, calling to talk.

Chris soft snickering met my ear as I sat back into the water, grimacing slightly at the scalding heat of the water.

“ _Well hello to you too_ …” He laughed, “Hey, Ma just told me that they picked up the packages you sent with their Christmas presents…and I guess she sent something off for you on your birthday, you haven’t received it yet, _have you_?”

“ _No_ , but then, I _haven’t_ gone down to check my mailbox in the last few days either…” I confessed, willing the strength to sink back into a reclined position, boobs and my bent knees sticking out of the water. Holding the phone to my ear with my left hand, I tipped the paper bag I held in my right upside down, and out the golden gift box looking bomb tumbled, connecting with my shin before bouncing into the hot water already colored with the other Christmas bomb and bubbles, fizzing. “ ** _Goddamnit!_** _Son of a bitch…_ ” I shouted, jackknifing out of the water to grab my injured leg, rubbing my hand to the throbbing pain.

“ _ **What?**_ _**What’s** going on?_ _**What** did you do?_ Did you _hurt_ yourself? _Katie…_ ” Chris barked, voice panicked and high as I leaned back into the water, holding my leg bent and knocking my head against the wall behind me.

“ _Motherfucker…_ ” I whimpered with a pained grimace.

**“** _**Kathryn Elizabeth…Are. You. Alright?** _ **”**

_“Fuuuuuuck…”_ I breathed through my teeth before taking a deep breath and explaining, “I’m _fine._..I just dropped the fucking bath bomb right on my shin…”

“ _Bath bomb_? Are…are you…-” He sputtered, “- _are you in the bath right now?_ ”

“ _Yes…_ ” I whined as another wave of pain radiated out from the top portion of my left shin, making my toes curl. “You told me to relax, so I figured a hot bubble bath would help with the shitty feeling of impending cramps…until you called and tied up my left hand, so I just dumped the bag over and a little gold present the size of a _softball_ connected with the bump on the top of my tibia…”

His maniacal cackle sounded in my ear, telling me he found this to be hilarious, so I lifted the phone away from my ear, glaring at the speaker with a curled lip.

[Originally posted by tayisblessed](https://tmblr.co/Z9wk9yBqxfDu)

“ _You’re **such** a fahking klutz, babe…_”

“It **_huuuuurts!_** ” I whined, finally seeing the humor in the situation and fighting giggles, I told him, “You’re an asshole for laughing at me…”

“I owe you one for laughing, _but come on_ …am I gonna have to put you in a bubble? You’re proving to be a _danger to yourself_ when left without adult supervision…” He giggled as a soft beeping permeated the speaker, soon the muted closing of a door followed and I heard Lisa calling that his pizza was ready to eat.

“‘ _Adult_ ’ supervision **_my ass_** …” I muttered, rubbing my free hand over my shin, unable to fight the smile spreading over my face as I sunk back into the water; trying to angle myself better to get my leg submerged proved useless while reclined so I gave up. A scoff came from Chris, but I continued, “The man that consumes single pound bags of jelly beans in a single sitting wants to claim he’s the ‘ _adult_ ’ in our relationship…I have it on _good authority_ that _**you**_ chase little kids out of bouncy houses so you can have it _all to yourself_.”

“ _Who ratted me out?_ ” He laughed and I could just picture the grin spreading across his face.

“I’m no narc… _gotta keep my source safe_ … _how_ else am I gonna get all the **_good_** dirt to blackmail you once we’re married?” I chuckled.

_“It was my mother wasn’t it?_ ”

Cracking up, I covered my mouth as my eyes pressed tight.

“ _ **What** did I do_?” I could hear Lisa ask faintly, which made me laugh even harder.

_“Did you tell her I take over the bouncy castles when we have parties for the kids?_ ” Chris asked, and Lisa’s muted ‘ _Yes_ ’ came through. 

“ _Oh **COME ON** , Ma_!” He shouted and I lost my shit all over again when he added, “We’re not even _married yet_ and you’re supplying her with blackmail? That’s _low_ …”

“It’s not **_just_** me…talk to your brother and sisters too, _they’re just as guilty_ …” Lisa told him, and from the way she said it, I could picture her sassy expression and Chris’ look of dawning shock. “ _From what I understand_ , Carly told her about when we were teaching you how to use the toilet and you _fell in_ …and _Scott_ … _Lord knows **all** he’s told her_ …”

A high pitched noise came through and startled me, so I asked, giggling still, “ _Chris_? You still there?”

“ _Wha…? How…? I **hate** all you **assholes** …_”

“ _Be nice…_ ” I called, grin plastered on my face still. “Don’t worry, you’ll get dirt on me when you finally meet my mom… _and_ my brother… _and_ my sister… _and probably Gram…_ ”

“ _ **Good.**_ ” He said sullenly.

“ _Stahhhhp…_ ” I called while swirling the water around me to mix the colors and textures of my bath products. “It was all in fun, Scott told me stories to cheer me up after getting home from Boston this last time…”

“ _Oh…_ ” Chris said, catching my meaning and realizing his family had turned to telling embarrassing stories of his childhood to keep things light for me in the aftermath of everything that had happened in the two weeks leading up to our trip back to Boston for Thanksgiving, so he let his anger dissipate. “Then I _guess_ I can let it slide…you said you haven’t checked your mailbox yet?”

Shaking my head even though he couldn’t see me, I repeated myself, “No, not in the last few days…the office is closed for the night, so I’ll check tomorrow. I’ll let you know if it’s here, okay? Now, give me to your mom, please?”

“But… _you’re in the bath_ …”

“ _Oh my God_ …it’s **not** like she can _see_ me, Chris!” I exclaimed, “And besides, _**you**_ talk to me while you’re taking a leak or worse _all the time_! I’m taking a bath, the water _isn’t_ running, I’m _just_ soaking to help with the fact that, _thanks to the speculum Dr. Hildebrand used_ , I’m cramping and about to start…”

_“Babe…_ ” He said flatly, and I could all but picture his deadpan expression. “I _don’t_ need to know…”

“ _You_ said you wanted to know! I’m starting my period tonight, I’m soaking in a hot bath and plan on bundling up in layer upon layer of clothes, burrowing in my big teal blanket like a burrito with my heating pad and finishing off that tub of Cookies and Cream I bought for you while watching Love Actually…” I laughed, “Now, will you just put your mom on the phone so I can talk to her real quick?”

“ _This is so weird…_ ” He mumbled.

“Be thankful you aren’t here, or I’d be sending you out for tampons and fried pickles…and you’d be rubbing my feet.” I admitted while lifting my right foot from the water to rub along my arch with my free hand.

“Are you _sure_ you aren’t pregnant? That sounds like shit pregnant women want in the movies…”

“ **Oh, I’m sure** … _sorry_ , I get bitchy. ..you’ll find that out soon enough…”

“ ** _I hope not…_** ” He said quickly, and I barked out a laugh.

“I can only ** _imagine_** what this conversation must sound like to your mom, _only hearing your side of it…_ ” I pointed out and Chris chuckled.

“She’s standing here looking at me, both eyebrows lifting her forehead high…it’s pretty fahking funny actually.” He informed happily. “Here, you weirdo…”

“ _Do I even want to ask what that was about, dear?_ ” Lisa asked with an amused sigh.

“ _He thinks I’m pregnant_ , but that’d be pretty _impossible_ with the precaut…”

“ _I don’t need to know_ …what did you want to talk to me about, Katie?”

Chuckling, I closed my eyes, savoring the heat warming me through in the tub, telling my soon to be mother-in-law, “Ma, you **_didn’t_** need to send me anything…I **_wasn’t expecting_** anything…”

“ ** _Neither were we_** …just another piece of proof you belong with our family, sweetheart.” She told me warmly, and I swallowed a lump in my throat at her once again telling me that I fit right in with them. “I don’t know about your traditions, but we open our presents on Christmas morning, would you like us to open them then?”

“That’s fine, we do that too…actually, my mom will make me open something Christmas Eve, but she’s got the patience of a hyperactive spaniel seeing it’s favorite toy…”

Lisa laughed out loud, the sound rich and happy, showing where Chris got his laugh from.

“I’ll check my mailbox until it arrives, or until I head out to my mom and stepdad’s house the day after tomorrow.” I reassured her before adding, “You really **didn’t** have to get me anything though, Ma…”

“ _Oh shush_ …just like what Chris has said to me, _you’ll just have to get used to us showering you with attention_ …you know us well enough to know we’re _huggers_ , we’re _close_ and we _like to give gifts_ …you’re a **_perfect addition_** , my dear.” Lisa explained. “Now, _don’t say another word_ about us not needing to send you a gift… _here_ , I’ll hand you back to Chris…I’ll talk to you soon, darling. _Love you_ , Katie.”

“ _Love you too_ , Ma…” I smiled, feeling full with love and warmth for my in-laws.

“ _Ev’ryth’ng ‘ood?_ ” Chris asked, voice sounding like he was chewing.

One eyebrow arched as I paused before asking, “Are you eating?”

“ _Uh-huh_ … _’mind ‘e the next time we come home, I have to take ‘ou out fo’ pizza.”_

Heaving a sigh, I shook my head, covering my eyes as I sunk deeper into the hot water, muttering, “ _First he stays on the phone while using the bathroom, now he’s talking to me with a mouthful of food…_ ”

“Aren’t ‘ou glad I’m a’l yo’rs?” He asked rhetorically, the smile apparent in his voice as he chewed loudly in my ear.

Sighing heavily, I pinched the bridge of my nose and smiled before telling him, “Yes, and everything is perfectly fine…go eat your pizza and leave me alone to enjoy my bath, you _obnoxious, ill mannered baboon_ …”

_“’ee?”_

“Yes, **you** …I’m gonna tell your mom on you…”

A loud gasp sounded and I grinned even bigger when he whispered dramatically, “ _’ou woo’dn’t ‘are…_ ”

“ _Try me_ , Big Guy…” I laughed while lifting my foot out of the water to pop a bubble with my big toe. “ _I’m hanging up now_ , Chris…I’ll talk to you later, I love you.”

“ _’ou fight dirty…_ ” He muttered through a mouthful of food, chuckling as he went on to say, “ _I wike it_. Enjoy your bath, _in a whole ten inches of water_ …”

“Oh, _believe me_ , I’m counting down to taking a bath in a tub **_ALL_** of me can be submerged in at once…I’ll talk to you at bedtime, Baby.” I told him, signing off after he told me he loved me one more time; the song picked right back up, and soon the room was full of familiar movie scores as I set my phone on the floor just outside the tub, relaxing back into the water with a content smile.

* * *

I was walking around Fashion Show, the largest mall, right on the Strip in Las Vegas, meandering in and out of the last minute Christmas shoppers and tourists when I heard the ringtone remix of ‘ _X Gon’ Give It To Ya’_ softly playing from inside my purse…the purse I had bought from Marshalls for $15 earlier in the year. Hearing the ringtone, I knew it was Scott messaging me, so I pulled the phone, and checked his text.

**Kay, will you tell him to knock it off?  
**

**He’s bringing everybody down…he’s just sitting up in his room with Dodger, listening to sad Christmas songs.**

I stopped in the middle of the walkway, laughing at what he sent.

“Some people…” A voice muttered as a woman pushed past, brushing my arm in a rush, her anger apparent at my sudden stop, so I moved out of the center of the aisle, to text Scott back.

**_There’s not a whole hell of a lot I can do about that Scotty…I can try, but I can’t guarantee anything…  :/_ **

**PUH-LEEEEEEASE?!?!  
**

**Do you know HOW many times I’ve had to listen to Please Come Home For Christmas through the wall?**

**26\. 26 times in the last two hours Kay…**

Laughing out loud, I covered my mouth when people started to turn and look at me. Typing back, I reassured him I’d try my best before switching over to Chris’ messages.

**_Hey, why are you holed up in your room like a hermit with the dog and listening to depressing Christmas songs?_ **

**Because I miss you, and you should be here with me. :(**

**_You’re SO extra…such a drama queen…_ **

**Did you just call me ‘Extra’? And a ‘Drama Queen’?  
**

[Originally posted by gifsme](https://tmblr.co/Zyh5jj229BIA6)

**_ANY excuse for you to use that GIF, huh?_**

**_Get hip with the lingo there Pops, it’s what all the cool kids are saying nowadays…and I’ll only call you that when you ARE!_**

**_Scott’s concerned about your welfare…if you don’t change the song to something a little happier, I wouldn’t be surprised if he or your mother came in to do a health and safety check…_ **

**Oh shut up, it’s not THAT bad…who’s being ‘extra’ now, hmm?**

**_Will you change the song, please?  
_ **

**_And just think about the fact you’ll be back in Vegas in a week…that’s the finish line, okay?  
_ **

**_Don’t drive your family crazy please…_ **

**_Tell you what, if you’re good, I’ll send you naughty pictures later, deal?_ **

**Why not NOW?**

**_Because I’m not at home. :P_ **

**Where are you?**

_**The mall, I needed to see if I could find a better present for my stepdad…** _

**_He’s like you, got everything he could ever want and able to buy whatever he doesn’t have._**

**_It’s a pain in the ass to shop for guys like you, you know…_ **

**:P What are you thinking of getting him?**

**_Probably a couple of nice shirts that he can wear when he goes to shoots_ **

**Shoots?**

**_Cowboy shoots_**

[Originally posted by gameraboy](https://tmblr.co/Zul0Mt23_mts1)

**So…he’s a reenactor?**

**_No, he dresses up in old western clothes and shoots a set course. It’s timed and ranked…it’s fun to see all the different characters people come up with._ **

I looked up from my screen to adjust my purse, moving to join the flow of foot traffic once more, heading towards the bigger name department stores anchoring the different wings in the huge mall to look for shirts.

My phone vibrated in my hand, telling me Chris texted me again. I moved to a glass wall separating the trending teen store from the rest of the mall and read what he wrote.

**Do you shoot?**

**_He doesn’t call me Annie Oakley for nothin’…I’m a pretty fair shot with shotgun, but I could do with more practice_ **

**Why am I NOT surprised?**

**You amaze me, you know that right?**

I stood planted in that spot, head cocked as my brows pinched into a curious expression, rereading this latest message over and over again until another buzzed into my inbox.

**Is there anything you can’t do, Kay?**

**Or more importantly, is there anything you can’t do WELL?**

Smiling down at my phone, I pressed the button to call him.

“ _Was that a compliment?_ ” I asked quietly while crossing the stream of traffic to head into Macy’s once he accepted the call; the sound of him turning the music off and general rustling told me he was moving about the bedroom.

Chris’ soft chuckle preceded him telling me, “ _Yeah_ …you amaze me, _you know that, right_? _Just_ … ** _HOW_** are you _fahking_ real, Kay?”

Hearing his question, I couldn’t fight the grin I wore, snorting a soft laugh as I walked past a sea of shoes on my right and jewelry on my left.

_“Babe_ …that’s **_EXACTLY_** how I feel about **YOU**!” I told him for the hundredth time. “I honestly don’t think I’ll _ever_ stop holding my breath and just waiting for the other shoe to drop…waiting to find out it was all a dream and you aren’t really mine, Chris. You’re just _too good_ to be true…”

A ‘pfffft’ came through his end of the call, and I could just picture the face he made as he blew his raspberry before telling me, “ _I don’t know about that…_ ”

“Then let’s just say _**I’m** too good for **you**_ and _**you’re** too good for **me**_ and call it a scratch, _alright_?” I joked, knowing we both would start deflecting with self deprecating shots to take the focus ourselves.

“Deal.” Chris told me; he let out a deep breath and I heard the low volume of his music being turned back on. “I better let you go, Babe…so you can get your shopping done and get the fahk out of there.”

“Yeah…it’s a madhouse, and the parking structures are a nightmare, I’d rather get this done and get going.” I agreed winding my way towards the escalator at the center of the store and cringing as I stepped on it, gripping the moving rail to stop my swaying as I ascended to the second floor where men’s wear was located. “ _Here’s hoping I find what I’m looking for on the first try_ …”

“ _Good luck_ , you’re a braver person than I, Kathryn Elizabeth Amerio, _soon to be Evans._ ” He joked. “I’ll _try_ to _not_ be _such Grinch…_ I’ll talk to you later, and you owe me a naughty picture…”

Rolling my eyes, I headed into the section containing dress shirts.

“ _I’m hanging up now_ …I **_love_** you Boomer.” I told him, blowing a kiss into the microphone and smiling when a matching sound echoed back to me.

“ _Right back at you_ , Tinkerbell.”

* * *

It was an hour later and I only had one shirt, so I had abandoned Macy’s for Dillard’s, looking for denim, flannel and twill that would hold up to monthly shoots and all different weather; I found two more shirts and jacket, texting my mom asking if she wanted me to get all three, splitting the cost and sharing the credit. She gave me the thumbs up, transferring over money to my bank account to get the jacket while I would buy the shirts.

I was walking out of the store, past the jewelry department when a niggling feeling had me stopping to peruse the cases of watches that moved into bracelets, necklaces and rings. I didn’t know what had made me do that, but I paused every now and again to admire a piece in the glass before stepping back and turning to leave, only to see a tall standing display that held open boxes with men’s pocket watches, tie bars and cuff links. I couldn’t go without looking at the pocket watches, an item of menswear that had always fascinated me, and I turned the display, stopping abruptly when I saw them…cuff links with miniature shields in red, white and blue.

Smiling, I reached for the box, picking it up to admire on closer inspection.

“He’ll probably _never_ wear them…he’s probably _already_ got a pair…” I whispered to myself, but I just couldn’t bring myself to put them back onto the stand, so I closed the lid, clutching the box to my chest as I scanned the rest of that side before turning it again, and gasping in delight at seeing a matching tie bar on the opposite side. 

Biting my lip, I giggled quietly as I scurried back to a register to purchase the items I was sure Chris had stored away, and if he didn’t, I was sure Lisa did, added to the shrine of her son’s ascent in Hollywood. 

“ _But they’re just so **fucking** cute…_ ”


End file.
